In Memory of Colin Creevey
by Colin Creevey
Summary: DH: An insignificant but memorable character has died. Those who knew him can get on with life normally, but one has trouble. Includes obituary, a death scene, a funeral, Dennis' drabble, Analysis on Maturation, and Biography. Out of respect... please R
1. In Memory of Colin Creevey

**My Brother**

**Chapter 1: In Memory of Colin Creevey**

Firstly, I dedicate this story to J.K. Rowling. Without her, this story would be impossible. She, as the new Queen of literature has revolutionized the world of literature. There will be none like her for a long time.

I decided to post this story during my break as comic relief, just like Rowling did before Book 5. This story is now posted as a sign that I will submit again soon. I will never quit writing.

Now, for the important part: I would like to say a few words, or more, in memory of Colin Creevey. In memory of Colin Creevey, who was a meaningless character in the series, until now, when he died for something meaningful?

**In Memory of Colin Creevey: **

Colin was a young, energetic kid. We first met him in Harry Potter Book 2: Chamber of Secrets. He was trying to get Harry's autograph on a photo. Hence the term, 'signed photographs.' For a boy like Colin, he got what he thought was better; Harry Potter _and _Gilderoy Lockhart. Gilderoy signed the picture. Harry was _supposedly_ too busy to do so himself. In Book 3, he had one very brief appearance and Harry ducked him quite easily. In Book 4, he introduced his younger brother, Dennis Creevey. Both were overly excited about Dennis' falling into a 'storm-tossed, fathoms-deep lake, and tossed out of it again by a giant sea monster.' Colin had a few appearances in Book 5, and little dialogue. In Book 6, he wasn't mentioned individually, but as 'the Creevey brothers' on p. 300 American hardback. It wasn't until Book 7, where he was ordered out of the Great Hall, when he bravely stayed behind to fight back.

I said bravely. There's a reason Colin made Gryffindor you know. He had to be brave. He admired Harry, and followed him wherever he went. If he had been given a chance to live and grow up, rest assured he probably would've had a go at writing Harry's biography. I heard some people say he was stupid staying behind. What would you have done? Ran away? He stayed to fight for freedom and innocence in both the Muggle world and the Wizarding World. He will be remembered as an annoying tag-along kid, pissing the hell out of the hero and his readers. To me, he'll be remembered as a young boy who fought back for Harry and Dumbledore.

Colin's age was sixteen when he died. Even so, he will always be a child to readers. I always saw Colin as a symbol of youth in the series. His Irish name meaning 'young cub,' and his tiny build made him look like a kid. I was always wondering why Rowling killed Colin. I might never know for sure. Probably no one would know. However, I can offer my best guess on why she introduced Colin, his brother, and why he died.

Colin was the tag-along big fanatic when it came to Harry. Every hero has a big fan that loves and admires him. We don't know many popular stories where the fan dies, but it does seem quite real he died. Doesn't the fan fight to protect the hero and dies in the attempt as a hero himself? It's poetic justice. I believe Rowling introduced him for that reason, and his brother for another. When Colin dies, there will need to be one more to stay around and be a fan himself, like his older brother was.

I offer this quote as my favorite of all that Colin ever said Prepare, it's quite long:

_'Creevey, Dennis!'_

_Tiny Dennis Creevey staggered over, tripping over Hagrid's moleskin just as Hagrid himself sidled into the Hall through a door behind the teachers' table. About twice as tall as a normal man, and at least three times as broad, Hagid, with his long, wild, tangled, black hair and beard, looked slightly alarming - a misleading impression´, for Harry, Ron and Hermione knew Hahrid to possess a very kind nature. He winked at them as he sat down at the end of the staff table, and watched Dennis Creevey putting on the sorting hat. The rip at the brim opened wide -_

'Gryffindor!' _the hat shouted. _

_Hagrid clapped loudly along with the Gryffindors, as Dennis Creevey, beaming widely, took off the hat, placed it back on the stool, and hurried over to join his brother. _

_'Colin, I fell in!' he said shrilly, throwing himself into an empty seat. 'It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!'_

_'Cool!' said Colin, just as excitedly. 'It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!'_

'Wow!' _said Dennis, as though nobody in their widlest dreams could hope for nothing more than being thrown into a storm-tossed, fathoms-deep lake, and pushed out of it again by a giant sea monster._

'_'Dennis! Dennis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and glasses? See him?_ Know who he is, Dennis?'

P. 158-159. British Hard-back version.

I remember my principal told me there's always a solution to everything. All I can hope is that putting my feelings about Colin's death into writing will help. Reading his death was like reading the death of a child, and I still cannot believe it happened. I will never forget the words, _'He was tiny in death.'_

How would Dennis feel, losing his role model like older brothers are to their younger brothers? I trust after he finds a new role model, like a boy in his year, or even Hagrid, who I now love more than ever, he'll be ok.

I also trust Dennis will start talking to Harry, possibly living to what Colin would've been, and writing his biography. I trust also that Dennis will write Colin's obituary, like I am doing right now on Dennis' and Colin's behalf, even though they are fictional characters.

I spent years trying to figure out what Colin's significance might be, and there Rowling answers me. He was meant to die. I guess from the time we me him, he was doomed to death. Still, just for fighting back against the Death Eaters, he will be remembered. When it comes to significance, as much as many might disagree with me, I rest my case. You read correctly. He was important, 'cause he fought back, just like Winky and even Kreacher. I rest my case, just not in the way I hoped I would.

I am not embarrassed to admit I cried when Colin died. I took my book to another room, and sobbed quietly, quietly, so my brother or parents wouldn't come in and ask disturbing questions. I never cried over a fictional emotional part before. A tear escaped me on the Mirror of Erised scene in HP 1, and I clutched my eyes, putting all effort to stop myself crying when Anikan killed all the kids in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. This time, I shook naturally, and put a little effort to let some tears come out. I was miserable, but if any author deserves to make me cry, it's J.K. Rowling. I thank her and hold maximum respect over her. It was great letting my sadness out in some other way besides yelling angrily. When he died, I felt, because I kind of did, in a way, lose a friend.

So, goodbye, Colin Creevey. I know you're happier where you are. You, and us readers know you died a hero! You helped save both worlds from the terror of the greatest dark Wizard who ever lived. I will never forget what you did! You were, are, and probably always will be my favorite character. Goodbye.


	2. Chapter Oneshot: Dead, Gone, Buried

**My Brother**

**Chapter One-shot: Dead, Gone, Buried**

Dennis Creevey waited far too long, hidden in the Hogs Head. He couldn't Apparate, so he had no means of getting back home. He waited in the Hogs Head with the rest of the underage students.

It wasn't until waiting for half an hour, but what felt like one hour to him, when the truth came as a possibility to him. Much to the yells from the rest of his friends, he climbed back in and through the portrait. He walked through it until he arrived in Hogwarts. Only one followed him, in an attempt to get him back; his best friend, Jimmy Peakes.

Dennis ran out of the Room of Requirement in time to see Colin being shot down, right outside. Bellatrix laughed her ass off. "NO!" Dennis yelled.

Bellatrix turned to him, and raised her wand. Jimmy held him back in time. Bellatrix lowered her wand. "Let him go, filthy Mudblood!" Bellatrix backed away, still facing the screaming fourteen year-old boy. Jimmy tried as hard as he could to stop the raging Dennis Creevey from running after Bellatrix.

"Calm down Dennis!" Jimmy yelled. "Calm down! She's gone."

"What about my brother!" Dennis cried. "What about him. That was it, the curse! I'll kill her! Give me two seconds, I swear I'll"- He stopped. He stopped flailing. Jimmy let go of him warily. Dennis bent down.

That was what happened during the battle, just when Colin had lost his life. Dennis didn't know what to do or how to react. All he knew was that he lost his brother.

After the battle, Neville arrived. He pat Dennis on the back as he carried Colin's body away. Dennis stayed where he was, sobbing desperately. He hoped to God, against hope that Neville would come up with a reassuring look; to say there was a mistake and Colin was alright.

After half an hour, he walked back down with Jimmy Peakes. The hall was filled. He couldn't see Colin's body anywhere. Before he knew it, Hagrid arrived with Harry's body. Voldemort was also in. The entire school went into an uproar at their arrival. When Harry reappeared and killed Voldemort, Dennis was relieved. He felt even better that Bellatrix was killed by Mrs. Weasley. He rushed forward to overtake the redhead woman; to kill Lestrange himself, but Jimmy held him back again.

Three hours later, the bodies were left in the Hall to rest before burial. Dennis approached Colin's body. He felt it. It was cold, pale, and lifeless. His eyes were tightly closed. What a short life he had. He sobbed some more. His head felt heavy and he bent it over his brother's body, shaking. That was it. He always imagined him growing up with his brother, and working in the Daily Prophet with him.

Now Dennis would have to pursue that career alone. Jimmy pat Dennis again. Dennis sobbed, "He lost his life. Why didn't he listen? Why?"

"When did _you _ever listen?" Jimmy tested. "When did any of us ever listen? He was part of Dumbledore's Army, and went down fighting for Dumbledore and especially Harry. That's the way he wanted to go."

"No," Dennis whispered, still keeping his head over the dead body. He was still shaking and crying. How could he break it to his parents that their oldest child had died? They didn't even know there was a war. They'd probably not let him back in school anymore.

"I have too many years ahead of me. How can I possibly live through them all? How?"

"Need help?" Jimmy offered. "Dennis, you're my best friend, and the Wizarding world is a small place. We'll always know each other. I know I can't replace your brother, but I can be your friend."

"How would I break it to my parents?" Dennis wondered aloud, wiping his eyes and sniffing hardly.

"They'd know by now, wouldn't they? They'd understand that Colin gave his life to protect the Muggle world and the Magical World." Jimmy said, laying back hands behind his head. "I'm sorry Dennis. But he loved you. He'll always love you. Even after death."

For Dennis to be at peace, and go through the summer alone before his fifth year, he needed help. He had his friend, but what he really needed was someone older than him.

Few days before the students were to return home, Dennis was walking through the grounds alone, looking down. He kicked at some small pebbles as he walked. He walked right into a huge figure. Looking up, he saw Rubeus Hagrid.

Dennis recognized Hagrid as the large man who wrapped him in his large moleskin coat when Dennis fell in the lake in his first year. He didn't talk to Hagrid much, but now he thought Hagrid might help.

"How're yeh, Dennis?" Hagrid asked growlingly.

Dennis shrugged, "I've been better."

"Dennis, I know yer still hung up 'bout yer brother," Hagrid said understandingly. "He went down fighting, Dennis."

Dennis nodded. Was this supposed to make him feel better? It wasn't working if it was.

"Listen, I knew Colin ter be overly excited about Harry Potter, and willin' to help," Hagrid growled. "He went down fightin' for Harry, who he thought a hero, and became a hero himself."

Dennis looked up. Hagrid was right. Colin was a hero. A real one. He broke into tears. Hagrid pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Dennis was crying hard. Very hard. "I miss him."

"Would he want you to mope for him?" Hagrid tested gently.

Dennis shrugged, "No, he wouldn't."

Of course he wouldn't. Dennis would be ok. As long as he had a friend, and with an older figure like Hagrid, he'd be fine. Then, eventually, he'd see Colin again. What made Dennis happier was that he had lunch with Hagrid, (his rock cakes lived up to their name) and Harry and Ron stopped by too. To make him feel better, Harry even agreed to come to Colin's funeral.

Dennis would never, ever, forget his brother.

_A/N: I am convinced this will be exactly what Dennis goes through in his point of view. I am sure he was attached to his brother, but always remember, Jimmy Peakes is in his same year, and he does know Hagrid. Who else would help him?_

_A/N: Dennis has his friend. He just needs help. He needs to be comforted and have someone else to look up to. Hagrid helps him there as I am convinced that this is what would've happened had the series went on._


	3. The Funeral

**In Memory of Colin Creevey**

**Chapter 3: The Funeral**

The slow mournful music started playing. Harry Potter and his best friends Ron and Hermione both showed up as Harry promised. Harry had never really talked personally to Dennis Creevey before. Today, it had to be an exception. Today was the funeral for Dennis' brother.

The funeral was held in a place that was only natural. It was held at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was going to hold all the funerals, and those who knew the dead were free to pay their respects. Harry knew Colin, but not enough to call him a close enough friend. Still, he went.

The youngest were to go first, so Colin was the first. He was a tiny sixteen year-old boy too young to have gone. Too young to have gone on to the afterlife to join Dumbledore, Lupin, and all others who died in battle. Harry and Ron sat down on either side of Dennis, and Hermione behind them. Harry noticed Ginny also arrived to pay her respects. Well, he thought, Colin was in Ginny's class. Of course she knew him, probably a good friend of hers. Harry knew Colin well enough to be a friend to anyone who liked Harry himself.

Harry saw Colin's parents take their seats. They were all pretty much small for their ages. He then remembered how small Colin was. As small as a boy. After all, he was a boy.

Harry tried hard not to grin as he remembered how Colin used to follow him around. Harry now felt really guilty of always shutting Colin out all the time. He had to make it up.

A small man, the same man who spoke at Dumbledore's funeral, stood up before everyone and started speaking. Out of respect, Harry this time listened to every word he said, making him feel further guilt by not listening to the man at Dumbledore's funeral. The man went on for at least half an hour. Harry was surprised there was so much to say for a boy like Colin. He felt even further guilt that he thought so low of the boy.

_"Colin was a Wizard who valued the needs of others before his own life. This was what led him to his death. This is what he should be remembered for. No one should ever forget what he did and why. It's what made him heroic."_

Dennis burst into quiet tears. Harry felt it only right to pat Dennis on the back, because he couldn't think of anything to say. Harry notice also that Colin's parents weren't crying. Their grief must've been too high for tears. Harry knew the feeling. He felt it when he accepted Sirius' death.

"Are you ok?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

Ginny wiped her eyes, and said quietly, "I'm fine. I just- knew him, that's all."

Dennis looked up at Harry, "Thank you, for coming. Thank you very much."

Harry had no idea how to respond, and he merely nodded when Hermione said quietly, "You did the right thing."

Colin was buried by the lake, far from Dumbledore's grave. All students who were killed were buried by Colin. Harry and Dennis stopped by Colin's grave that evening for one last reason. Harry read the gravestone:

_Colin Creevey_

_1981-1998_

_Loving Brother. Heroic Wizard._

_Died fighting for Hogwarts. Helped free the world from the Dark Lord's threatening grip. _

Harry felt stupid leaving this, but Dennis said Colin would've loved that. Harry left the grave with one thing behind. A framed photograph of Harry Potter, with a signature, _Harry __James __Potter._

A note from Harry was also left: _From Harry to Colin: Thank you for helping me. It could not have been done without your help and you will never be forgotten. _

Dennis eventually was able to move on. The first son he had was named Colin. When he got another boy, he named it Dennis, just to bring the Creevey brothers back.

Harry was as true as his word: Colin was never, ever forgotten.

_A/N: Special Thanks to:_

_Syracusethedog__For__ giving me a new idea for this story, and asking me to write the funeral. Thanks for reminding me. I hope you like it. _

_Dernier Cri: For helping me along with this story. I know you don't know how you helped, but believe me, I could not have written it without you. Your own story on Colin's death pushed me into writing this chapter, and so I did. _

_Happy New Year!_


	4. Dennis' Drabble on his Feelings

**In Memory of Colin Creevey**

**Chapter 4: Dennis' Drabble on his Feelings **

_A/N: Here's another chapter. This was written ages ago, and was supposed to be for another story, but I edited it, and placed the chapter in this story. I thought it fit nicely in. _

_This story takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts. Dennis is telling a story to a group of people on the train back to King Cross. The people hearing this are Harry, Ron, Hermione, and some of his closer friends, Jimmy Peakes, (notice Dennis and Jimmy are in the same dorm if math is done,) and Ginny Weasley. _

"So everyone thought I was just some annoying tag-along kid like my brother, right? I was just the annoying baby who likes photographing everything and everyone. They didn't understand. To my brother, I was something different. I was his partner and companion throughout school, and even life. He was the reason why I was so excited to join him at school. I thought didn't have magical abilities. I thought that since Colin was in school learning Wizardry, he'd neglect me when he was older. My parents were no help either. They kept saying he was growing up and needed time away from his little brother, so did I."

"_How was it at school?" Dennis asked one Christmas in 1993. Colin came for Christmas break during his second year. _

"_Great," Colin said excitedly. "It's so cool. There are so many awesome things there. Guess what happened? There was a Quidditch match, and Dementors floating creepily around the bottom. Harry fell off his broom. Boy, he nearly died. It was so cool! I wish my life was more like that."_

"_Eh, heh, Colin, what the bloody hell is qwiditch?" Dennis asked. _

"_Oh, I forgot, um, it's a sport Wizards play in the air," Colin explained briefly. "Kind of like football."_

"_Why can't I go?" _

"_I wish you were there, you'd be so amazed!" Colin said. _

"Colin left for school in January 1994. He- We fought at the end of the Christmas. It was so bloody and gruesome. We practically killed each other. It was the first fight we had in years. I broke his camera, and kicked his face by accident. He was so angry. I'll never forget the… anger… the hatred he must've felt towards me. I… I felt so bad. I…" Dennis wiped his eyes. He couldn't help himself. He sniffed hardly, and then continued. "Sorry. Anyway, he got really angry. While arguing outside, a loud beep sounded. Colin screamed in terror. I yelled in fear. The next thing I knew, I was hit, well in a way. I wasn't hit by the car, but by my brother, pushing me out of the way. He was hit instead. He fell unconscious and… well he…"

"_Will he be ok?" the little Dennis asked the doctor. _

"_He'll be just fine, I'm sure," the doctor said. _

"_I don't want to wait," Dennis complained. _

"_Dennis, come here, we already know the results, stop bothering the doctor," his mom called from behind. _

_Dennis ran up and buried his head in his mother's chest. _

_The next day, Dennis had school as it started before Hogwarts did. When he came back, Colin wasn't in the hospital. His dad found contact with Dumbledore and Colin was collected and brought to school and placed in the hospital wing._

"Colin was cured in the hospital wing, you know, and then stayed at school. I suffered at home. It was like he died. He was absent from my life, and the last thing that happened before that was his getting injured so badly. It sucked so much. The next time I saw him, he grew taller. He looked like a prince or something, I swear. I had a feeling he had a great year. He told me his year was normal though. The way he looked was amazing. The way he talked was awesome. His voice was broken. It sounded so cool. I couldn't wait till my voice became like that."

"_I missed you so much," Dennis said softly. _

"_Thanks Dennis, me too," Colin answered loving. _

"_I'm sorry about your camera, and I'm sorry I kicked you," Dennis apologized. _

"_Dennis, maybe I overreacted," Colin said. "I regret so much. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse there, she cured me in a heart beat. It turned out my ribs were broken. How did you feel?"_

"_Coming home, you weren't there," Dennis recalled sadly. "I missed you so much."_

"Colin and I got so close after that. We were great together. That same summer, I even got a letter and a visit from Dumbledore himself. He took me to buy my things. Colin even was allowed to come with us. That was the best summer of my life."

_Dear Dennis Creevey,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are aware of your Muggle heritage, and so the Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore will come to collect you at twelve in the afternoon to buy your things._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

"Now… well it ended. I… no words can describe how I feel right now. Colin Creevey, a good friend, a great brother, and an excellent Wizard is… he died mere hours ago. I saw him throughout the last seconds of his life. I miss the guy. I'll always miss him. He was a cool Wizard. He grew nicely. He had a great build. The girls admired him for the way he looked. They always said he was handsome. He had a great voice. The girls loved that about him. He had the best personality. The girls, again, adored that about him. He also had the most forgiveness than anyone I ever met. The girls all thought they had it good enough just knowing him, but me, I was convinced I had the best, because that so-called Hunk was my brother."

"_Colin, I'll miss you, very, very much," Dennis sobbed. _

_Colin closed his eyes slowly. His life ended. Dennis was the last thing he saw. Before closing his eyes into eternal darkness, he held Dennis's head and kissed it between the eyes. He turned it gently and kissed Dennis's cheek. _

_Dennis did the same thing back. He kissed Colin's forehead. He kissed his cheek. He added one to his other cheek next, and then drew back slightly. He watched as Colin smiled sadly. _

_Colin was dead. _

"I will never forget him," Dennis said quietly, looking out the window of the train. "Colin's dead and I… I'll never forget him. Never."

He's dead.

_A/N: I need to say something. Jimmy is not my character. I remember getting a review once saying he liked the OC Jimmy Peakes. If what you meant by OC was other character, I must differ. Jimmy Peakes is JKR's character. He is the new Gryffindor beater in Book 6, and notice he is indeed in Dennis' same dorm. In Book 6, Jimmy is described as a third year. In Book 4, Dennis starts Hogwarts, putting him third year with Jimmy. Both are in Gryffindor. Both are boys. I see the two as friends for being in the same room for years. They practically live with each other. _

_Just needed to say. _

_Hope you enjoyed it. _

_-Colin Creevey-_


	5. How He Matured My Analysis

**In Memory of Colin Creevey**

**Chapter 5: How He Matured: **

_A/N: I'm back. I'm doing more chapters for this story than I thought. I actually decided long ago to keep going with this particular story, but update once in a while, not regularly like the rest of my stories. Anyway, this will focus on how our deceased character has matured throughout the series from my point of view. You might think how did an immature tag-along like him possibly mature? Read on._

_A/N: I am not sure if the TOS allow essay-like chapters and stories. Therefore, I hope very deeply that the mods forgive me if it isn't allowed. I implore their forgiveness and hope it's let go. If it can't, I wish to be notified, and I will take this chapter down immediately. _

I said it before. I'll say it again. Many saw Colin as very insignificant and very immature. Until DH, very few liked him. While a lot of people still think low of him, more felt sorry for the poor guy when the book mentioned his fate. Colin Creevey has died.

As I went through this story, I got reviews and PM's mentioning his maturation. One particular review stated that the reader could not figure out how he matured. Now, after much thought, I answer the question. How did this immature tag-along mature in the series? To find out, we must look at this one character throughout all the books, excluding Philosopher's Stone. We met him in Book 2, had one scene with him in Book 3, a few in Book 4, a couple in Book 5, and almost none in Books 6 and 7. Pay close attention, this takes thought and analysis. I am pretty sure it's right though.

First, we look at when we first met him in Book 2. A very small and mousy first year boy deeply in awe of Harry, which is amazing considering he's a Muggle born and shouldn't really know as much about the Wizarding world as he seems to. Let's digress for a moment into what he knows. Like Harry, he was raised by Muggles, and Harry himself didn't know all about himself, hence the quote, _'she knows more about you than you do.' _

How the bloody hell did Colin know all this? Unimportant, most probably Ginny told him. Anyway, back to the life of Colin Creevey. As said, we met him in Book 2. Back then, he was eleven years old. Colin appeared to Harry in the chapter called Gilderoy Lockhart. He blushed when he first laid eyes on Harry, (what was he in love?) introduced himself, and promptly asked for a signed picture. Believe it or not, this is when we realize how mature he really is. He is just awed at Harry. This doesn't mean he is immature. He sided with Harry against Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, (figures that), but actually managed to pluck the courage up to stand up to Draco. That's something. At least we know he won't be pushed around or see others being pushed around. Unfortunately, we did not see him much. What he got in book 2 was an ominous foreshadowing of his ultimate fate.

He returned in Book 3 for one and only one scene. Let's take a look at it from the chapter Flight of the Fat Lady: _'Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!' It was Colin Creevey, a second-year who was deeply in awe of Harry and never missed an opportunity to speak to him. 'Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why not? Hey-' Colin looked eagerly around at his friends, 'you can come site with us, if you like, Harry!'_

I have to comment. This shows more than you think. Firstly, he always exclaims. It's amazing. Why exclaim? Harry's there. He met him, just like every other student at Hogwarts. As much as I liked him, I have to ask, what the hell makes _him_ so special? Anyway, a real comment. What kind of person asks someone to sit with his friends? Why, it's someone who happens to have a social life inside and outside his regular group of friends. It's someone who actually has friends. Colin sees Harry as a friend, and offered him to sit with them. Of course, Harry didn't want anyone eyeing his scar, and turned it down. That was the only time Colin appeared in the book. No more Colin till Book 4, which was perhaps his best book yet.

When it comes to Book 4, well, I have to say I love this book. He had a great role in it compared to his other roles. We first see him in the chapter called the Triwizard Tournament. He states that his little brother is also joining Hogwarts. This opened questions to many asking how is it two Wizards were born in one Muggle family? I wish the author answered that. Anyway, we get a little taste of how the two are like together. Fun, enthusiastic, energetic, and possibly daring judging by how it was so 'cool' to fall into a lake and pushed out of it again by forces unknown. What kids. We can also correctly guess Dennis also knows about Harry too. Throughout the book, we have constant reminders that the Creevey brothers exist. They pop up here and there, in their usual enthusiastic selves. Of course, this time, Colin doesn't seem to be annoyingly following Harry around. He seems to be spending more time with his little brother, possibly admiring him from afar.

However, this does not mean the end of Colin. It's about the only time we see Dennis, but Colin comes up again later for an actual talk with Harry. In the chapter The Weighing of the Wands, Colin comes in and saves Harry from being poisoned by insisting that Harry go upstairs to get his picture taken.

'_Yes,' said Snape curtly. _

_Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs.' _

_Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face._

'_Potter has another hour of Potion's to complete,' said Snape coldly. 'He will come upstairs when this class is finished.'_

_Colin went pink. _

'_Sir – sir, Mr. Bagman wants him,' he said nervously. 'All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs…'_

_Harry would've given anything he owned to stop Colin saying those last few words. He chanced half a glance at Ron, but Ron was staring determinedly at the ceiling. _

'_Very well, very well,' Snape snapped. 'Potter, leave your things here, I want you down here later to test your antidote.'_

'_Please, sir – he's got to take his things with him,' squeaked Colin. 'All the champions - ' _

'_Very _well!_' said Snape. 'Potter – take your bag and get out of my sight!' _

This was Colin's finest hour. It had to be. The biggest triumph of his life. For the first time, the dialogue was short of exclamation points on his part as well. Ain't that great?

'_It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?' said Colin, starting to speak the moment Harry had closed the dungeon door behind him. Isn't it, though? You being champion?' _

'_Yeah, really amazing,' said Harry heavily as they set off towards the steps into the Entrance Hall. 'What do they want photo's for, Colin?'_

'_The _Daily Prophet, _I think!' _

'_Great,' said Harry dully. 'Exactly what I need. More publicity.' _

_Good luck!' said Colin, when they had reached the right room.' _

Excellent, the exclamations return. Real nice, isn't it? Anyway, now to analyze the whole thing. Did we just see Colin unknowingly save Harry's ass, and then walk him upstairs. Ok, we know Colin was supposed to take Harry upstairs. However, Harry didn't seem to mind his company so much this year. At the beginning, he was wary, but now he was actually talking to him. Colin would of course answer, and then wish him luck before Harry enters. This was a social conversation, so we can assume correctly now that Colin is in fact social, and tries to be more so with Harry. That day, he succeeded.

We then go one year later to Book 5. He isn't mentioned much, but we can tell his maturation in this book pretty well. First, we must remember that according to the very beginning of the chapter the Lion and the Serpent, he _'mastered the Impediment Jinx after three meetings' hard effort.' _

Now to the real part. Just one part, but it meant something. The chapter OWL's says quite a bit. After Hagrid was attacked by Umbridge and her cronies and McGonagall tried to put a stop to them, the Common Room was talking about it, and Colin was mentioned individually.

'_They carried her back up to the castle, we watched through the dormitory window,' said Colin Creevey. 'She didn't look very well.' _

You know, Harry was present. It seems Colin was normal when judging by that is more important: a serious situation like what happened, or awing over Harry and probably asking how his exams went. It does not look like much, but for this 'immature tag-along' to talk seriously and realistically show maturation. I know for a fact, and so I'm sure does everyone else, that smaller children like to fantasize about other things, and hardly give a damn about anything else. How many first years participated in that conversation?

In Book 6, he wasn't mentioned at all except once as 'the Creevey brothers,' after the first Quidditch match, just before Hermione attacked Ron with a bunch of birds. All we can judge by their mention in Book 6 is that they are still awed by Harry. Well, who isn't? Let's look at Book 7. It's what rests my case quite effectively.

Colin finally stood up to sneak back into Hogwarts, and fight against Lord Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. In the battle, he finally perished and his life cut unusually short. To fight for the greater good, to fight for Harry and for his sake, to help buy him time, and take as many Death Eaters down as possible, is the most mature act anyone, _anyone _could _possibly _do. He stayed quiet in Book 5, and wasn't present at the Department of Mysteries, he didn't even fight Death Eaters in Book 6 when they were rampaging throughout the school. This time, as a DA member, he received a final call to battle, and answered. He arrived, and fought for the life of every other Muggle and Wizard, willing to put his own life on the line and ultimately give it up.

You know, in my opinion, this is the kind of maturity that many of us real people rarely get to show. We can _say _we'd do what he did. But when it actually comes time to do it, what will we say then? Yes, some will say the mature yes, but many will also say no, even though they _said _otherwise. Easier said than done. Proves one thing, Colin made Gryffindor for a reason. He's no coward, and he proved it.

On a more personal note, I seriously don't know what I'd do if I was in that situation. I'm _saying _I'd fight. I'd love to. But I really don't know how I'd take it or how nervous I'd be knowing my life can very well be cut short. Anyone can go back on it. _I _can go back on it. It's easy. It's the easy way out. He took the difficult and noble way out and I applaud it.

And maybe, just maybe, this is the message Rowling was trying to send us not through Colin, but through him and many other characters. Never back down. Ever. No matter how strong the opponent is. I personally have my own experience in which sometime I had to back down, and sometimes I had to fight. However, I am not about to discuss my former high school life. So, goodbye. See ya next chapter if I get another idea.


End file.
